Who Knew The Devil Had A Soul
by Isfelvic
Summary: I may be a liar, but I always did it for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First Devil Wears Prada fic! I hope you like. Sorry for any mitakes and over OOCness! I am trying!**

**Please review and check out my other fics!**

* * *

I guess you could call me a liar. I lied when I fist walked onto the floor of _Runway _to apply for the job there. I lied to Emily when I pretended not to know who Miranda was. I lied right to the woman herself when I said I didn't know anything about _Runway _or the woman who ran it.

I was twenty three and I met Miranda Priestly four years ago. I was nineteen and met her at some random party with some friends. Nothing more than a simple black dress and heels. My hair had been chopped short then. It was one night of drunkenness. I had been simply lucky to get in at all.

The people who knew said it was a miracle. The papers went crazy. Doctors talked out, so much for patient/doctor secrecy huh?

The Headlines read: A secret son to Miranda?, in big bold red letters.

My family acted as if we'd adopted him. My parents didn't know her and asked who the father was, I said nothing about it.

Mikcheal Anntonny Tailor was a secret. The doctors said he was related to the Priestly's and nothing else. And we were left alone.

I had no idea how it happened, I didn't really want to know. Because it was kind of impossible, and I loved him all the same.

His hair is a curly strawberry blonde hair and blue brown eyes. I loved his hair, they were corkscrew curls. He got it cut twice a year. He'd just recently got it cut as well.

He was with me when I walked onto the 17th floor. Hopping along in front of me happily. He liked black. Black jeans and a hybrid shirt of white and black with a skull on it was what he wore now.

I stepped up to the front desk, Mikcheal hopping up and down excitedly. "Hi, I uh, have an appointment with…" I took out the slip of paper I'd written the name on. "Emily Charlton." I tucked the slip of paper back in my pocket. I saw someone walk out of a set of doors to my left.

"Andrea Sachs?" I looked over. The woman was pretty but had a skeptical look on her face.

"Yes?"

She chuckled meanly. "Right well, Human Resources certainly has an odd sense of humor." What did that mean? "Follow me." That jolted Mikcheal into action. He hopped over to her and she looked down at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"Mikcheal Anntonny Tailor." He said proudly. Emily looked up at me and raised a brow in question.

"He's mine." I smiled.

She sighed. "Right. Come on." She turned and I followed, Mikcheal looking around curiously. "Okay, so I was Miranda's second assistant, but her first assistant was recently promoted so now…I'm the first." She sounded a little proud.

I thought it was a little funny. "Oh, so you're replacing yourself?" I smirked.

"Well I am trying." She clearly didn't find it funny. "Miranda sacked the last two girls after just a few weeks." That sounded like her. I grabbed Mikcheal's shoulder to keep him from wandering. "We need to find someone who can survive here, do you understand?" She continued.

"Yeah of course." Time to play stupid. "Who's Miranda?" Good job Andy.

Emily glanced back at me in shock. "Oh my God, I will pretend you did not just ask me that. She's the editor-in-chief of _Runway_." I simply continued to look dumb. "Not to mention a legend." She took on a tone of admiration. "You work a year for her and you can get a job at any magazine you want. A million girls would kill for this job."

Keep up the act and pray you don't run into her. Pray she doesn't recognize you. "Well it sounds like a great opportunity, I'd love to be considered." She gave a nasty laugh. How mean was this girl?

"Andrea, _Runway _is a fashion magazine." She made it sound like I couldn't tell just from looking at the pictures. And I was already well aware of what it was. "So interest in fashion is crucial."

"What makes you think I'm not interested in fashion?" Okay…I could have said something smarter, but…oh well. She eyed me with amusement before her phone rang.

She had a look of panic so I knew what was going on. Miranda was on her way. I was also well aware of her ability to frighten people with a simple glare.

"Oh my God…no, no, _no_!" Emily shouted and ran over to her desk.

"What is it ma?" Mikcheal asked quietly. I looked down at him and shrugged. The halls were alive with people running around in what I would guess is fear. I was aware of someone standing beside me and they moved away. I looked up at a balding man with round glasses opening the door behind Mikcheal and I screaming down the hall, "Alright everyone, gird your loins!"

He looked back in the room with a disgusted face. "Did someone eat an onion bagel?" Uh oh.

Emily sat me at the other desk and mumbled something about hopping I wasn't seen. So much for never running into her again. But oh well…this job would help me in a big way. I smiled as Mikcheal climbed under the desk and played invisible.

She walked by, still as beautiful and witty as ever. I watched her on TV quite a few times and listened to her interviews. Miranda had cold bones, and the chill from her bones ran through her blood.

She glanced at me as she walked into her office. "Who is that?" Good, she didn't remember me. I could play stupid and keep that up. If I got the job that is. And as long as I kept Mikcheal out of her line of sight. He looked more like her than me.

"Nobody." Emily moved to block me. "Um, ah…Human Resources sent her over about the new assistant job and I was kind of pre-interviewing her for you. But she's hopeless." She laughed, a mix of fear and humor.

Next thing I know Emily comes back out saying that Miranda wants to see me. I walked in, very self conscious and nervous she may remember. But she doesn't. And that man from before walks in, interrupting me. I turn to leave as Mikcheal walks in, looking around the office curiously.

He's drawn the attention of Miranda and the man now.

He settled himself in a chair and glanced over at Miranda. He smiled. "You got a lot of glass around here pretty lady. You like clear?" He asked innocently.

Miranda stared at him for a moment. "It's decent."

Mikcheal smiled. "That's nice. I don't like clear."

"Why's that?" Miranda was actually getting into a conversation with him? Wow.

"It's clear. Anybody can see. I like black." He smiled. I was sure that when he was older he'd be very charming. His teeth were perfectly straight and bright.

"Black is good." She nodded her approval and turned to me. "Is he yours?"

"Yes."

She looked back at him. "What's your name?"

"Mikcheal Anntonny Tailor." He repeated again, always proudly.

"Spell it." Miranda demanded.

"M-I-K-C-H-E-A-L, A-N-N-T-O-N-N-Y, T-A-I-L-O-R." He looked up at the ceiling in concentration.

"I see. Quite clever." Miranda commented. She gave Mikcheal a faint smile and looked at me. "That's all." I looked over at Mikcheal and he climbed out of the chair and walked over to my side. We left the office and made out way out before Mikcheal turned back.

Miranda and the man were back to work, Mikcheal didn't care. "Bye, pretty lady." He called. Miranda looked up and gave him a kind smile before returning to her work. So she had a soft spot for kids huh?

Interesting.

* * *

I was called in at six in the morning, the sun was barely up. Nate would be out to work soon and Mikcheal was home schooled. So I took him with me to work. He was never cranky, but he could whip out a good Miranda glare when he got a little annoyed.

Mikcheal was walking along beside me still half asleep. I had some papers for him to work on in my bag. Emily called me and I began to trot along with Mikcheal following, starting to wake up.

I arrived and Emily had to make a quip at me. I sucked my teeth and headed over to the new desk.

Mikcheal sat on the floor with a coloring book. He had several.

After my first unsuccessful call taking Nigel walked up with a pair of heels dangling from her fingers. "I guessed and eight and half." Wow, just about spot on.

I took them. "That's very nice of you, but I don't think I need these." How wrong I'd been. "Miranda hired me, she knows what I look like."

He looked at me skeptically. "Do you?"

"Hey!" Mikcheal called. "Be nice to Ma." He glared up at the bald man, who held up his hands and apologized quietly. I smiled down at him.

"Does he go to school?" Nigel asked curiously.

"Home school. He'll go when he's a bit older. Maybe." I wanted to send him to high school or college, nothing before then. He was sure he wanted to be an artist.

"I see." He looked down at Mikcheal. "What are you going to do when you get older?"

Mikcheal looked up at him with a wide, bright smile. "Art!" He declared.

"Very good." Nigel nodded and looked through some papers I'd brought from home.

"Emily." I heard Miranda call. I looked around for the girl. "Emily." She called again, a little impatient now.

"She means you." Nigel spoke quietly. I hopped up and entered the office.

She was talking to the two people in the room and glanced at me. "There you are Emily, how many times do I have to scream your name?" I couldn't believe this woman had a hard time remembering names.

"A-actually it's Andy." She looked surprised. "My name…Andrea but everybody calls me Andy." A stupid thing to say.

She eyed me for a moment before smirking and laughing meanly. She told me what she needed and I was more confused than ever. How did she expect people to listen if she was snapping out orders like _that_?

I walked out as quickly and as soon as I could and slipped on the heels Nigel had given me.

Miranda didn't like me, that was clear, and that was good. I didn't want to get attached. I didn't want Mikcheal to get attached. I didn't want the world to find out about him. Because if they did, Mikcheal would become a test subject for doctors. Being poked and prodded and jabbed with needles. I wouldn't let that happen.

Emily showed up. And I left. I had to do Miranda's bidding, Mikcheal packing up his art book and following after me.

* * *

"Oh my God." Emily shot up from her desk. She loved saying that huh? "What took you so long, I have to pee." To much information.

"You haven't gone since I left?"

"I haven't been manning the desks haven't I?" Oh yeah.

Miranda walked in. Where was Mikcheal!?

She tossed her coat and purse on the desk and walked into her office. "Mikcheal right?" I heard her ask.

"Mm hm."

"What are you doing?"

"Coloring." He answered quietly.

I looked at Emily who appeared as shocked as I was.

"You're quite good."

"I'm gunna be an artist when I grow up." I could hear the smile on his face.

"That's nice."

"Miranda right?"

"Mm hm."

"Are you a mommy?"

"Mm hm."

"That's nice."

I heard Miranda chuckle softly and there was silence. Emily snapped at me and mouthed, 'Do the coat!' Telling me to hang it up. I quickly jumped into action.

"Do you like being a mommy?"

"I do."

"That's nice." He giggled. "How many?"

"Two."

"Do they go to school?"

"Mm hm. I'm guessing you don't."

"Nope. Home school."

"You seem quite bright."

"Thank you pretty lady." I tried very hard to keep myself from smiling at his cuteness.

"You can call me Miranda."

"I like pretty lady better. Are you a sister?"

"Mm hm." Was she even working?

"Older or younger?"

"Oldest."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Brothers."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Are they nice?"

"Mm hm."

"Do you like your work?"

"I do."

"Did you always wanna do this?"

"Yes."

"Dreams are nice."

"That they are."

"Want me to stop talking while you work pretty lady?"

"You're fine."

* * *

Emily finally came back after her lunch break and I was very hungry. Mikcheal decided to stay in Miranda's office. I ran into Nigel while getting something to eat.

"Hmm, corn chowder. That's an interesting choice. You do know that cellulite is one of the main ingredients in corn chowder." I smiled and closed the lid, moving on, getting a muffin.

"So none of the girls here eat anything?" I already knew that. These girls were stick skinny.

"Well not since two became the new four, and zero became the new two." He answered easily.

"Well I'm a six." I spoke self consciously.

He looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Which is the new fourteen." He snipped.

I dripped food on my clothes and the constant quips about them made me hate them now. Nigel's cell rang and he dumped our tray's. "Come on. Miranda's pushed the run through up half an hour. And she's always fifteen minutes early."

"Which means?"

He snapped his fingers and pointed, walking past me, "You're already late."

"Oh! Shoot!" I followed him quickly, running in heels was not easy.

* * *

Mikcheal sat at Miranda's desk eating McDonald's. I looked at him curiously. He pointed at Miranda and went back to his meal. Miranda was much soft then. Or maybe that was just kids she was nicer to.

Miranda was a very picky woman.

"No, Where are all the other dresses." She shot down every idea thrown at her.

"Why is it so impossible to make a decent run through, you people have had hours to prepare."

She shot down another idea and spotted something, pulling it out and showing it to Nigel.

I really didn't get this stuff.

"Where are the belts for this dre…" a girl ran by her to get what was asked for. "Why is no one rea-dy?" She asked in annoyance.

The blonde girl pulled out two belts that looked exactly the same. And she claimed they were so different.

Mikcheal let out a small grunt and all eyes went on him.

"What?" Miranda asked quietly.

Mikcheal looked at the blonde. "The only difference is the buckle. They're not _so _different. Just the buckle."

"Mikcheal." I spoke quietly and I heard him say something he only could have learned from Nate.

"Don't be a kiss ass." He mumbled and glared at the girl before going back to his food.

Miranda looked quite impressed with him. "Thank you Mikcheal."

"Mm hm."

And when she left he again called out, "Bye pretty lady!" And she gave him a small wave. I glanced at Nigel.

"She has a soft spot for children. Don't be fooled. If you'd have said something she'd have eaten you alive." I believed him.

* * *

"What do you say around him Nate!?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me! What do you think he can't understand you?"

Nate huffed and apologized. He'd always wanted Mikcheal to call him 'dad' but Mikcheal was smart. He put two and two together and saw that they looked nothing alike so…he figured out that Nate wasn't his dad.

I sat on the couch and watched cartoons with my 'miracle' of a son. He should have been a girl but…here he was.

The next few weeks were basically hell. Miranda was only kind to Mikcheal. Who spent most of his time in her office, finishing his work. And more often than not I found her helping him with something. Could this work? Could I make her get a relationship with Mikcheal without her knowing a thing? I hoped so. He needed to know her. Not for me but for himself.

"Miranda?" I listened in while doing my work.

"Hmm?"

"You don't like my mom do you?"

"She does a decent job I suppose."

"But that's not what I asked you."

"Then describe your question in better detail please." Woah! He'd gotten Miranda to say please? That was a record for the books.

"You don't like my mom as a person?"

"Not particularly."

"Why are you mean?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a mean lady to other people, but your nice to kids. Why?"

"Well I have my own children."

"So if you didn't have them you'd be mean to kids too?"

"…Maybe."

"That's kinda shallow."

"Why is your vocabulary so good? How old are you?"

"Four and a half. Why? How old are you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it?"

"Are you my mommy's age and just have silver hair?" Awww.

"…No I'm not. I'm a little older."

"Oh. Okay. Are your brothers ever gunna be here?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon enough."

And that was the end of that conversation. I should hate Miranda, I kind of already do. But because she has a dog I have to walk every now and then, Mikcheal wants one too.

Finally the day had come when my dad would come to visit and Miranda was going to Florida. We were going to see Chicago. He'd be happy to see Mikcheal.

"You can go now." Emily spoke quietly after leaving Miranda's office.

I stood and grabbed Mikcheal's and my own coat. I stood in the doorway and looked over at him, he was seated on a small two-seat. "Mikkey." I called. He jumped up and ran awkwardly over to me, like he still was hardly aware of his own limbs.

"Grandpa?"

"Yep." I handed him his coat and he slipped it on, looking back at Miranda.

"Bye pretty lady."

"Good night." Miranda spoke quietly.

* * *

I was sure I was going to get fired when Miranda came back. I failed in my job. She wanted to come home and I couldn't do that. She stood in front of her desk, playing with her necklace, glaring daggers at me. Mikcheal sat behind her at her desk.

He tugged at her sleeve when it looked like she was about to bite my head off. "Please be nice. Mommy really did everything she could. She even thought about using the…the N G thingy. The natio…national guard?" He looked at me and I nodded once. He looked back at Miranda with his bright eyes. "She really did try." He had to listen to my father's ranting about it.

Miranda sighed and looked at me. Keeping the insults and quips to a minimum, for which I was thankful. I left him under Miranda's watchful eyes and took a stroll about the building, eventually finding Nigel.

I was afraid she would hate me. Why? I didn't know. "She hates me Nigel."

"And that's my problem because? Oh wait…it's not." He went back to work.

"I don't know what else I can do!"

"So quit."

"What?"

He looked up at me. "Quit. I can get another girl to take your job in five minutes. One that really wants it."

"No, I don't wanna quit. That's not fair. I'm just saying I'd like a little credit for all the killing work I do."

"Ugh, Andy you aren't trying. You are whining!" He stood and tucked a sheet behind more papers. "What is it you want me to say to you huh? Miranda's picking on you, poor you? Poor Andy?"

Well…no. But saying thank you to an adult wouldn't kill her.

"Wake up, Six." He pointed his pencil at me with a glare on his face. "She's just doing her job."

I bit the inside of my bottom lip.

"Do you not understand that you are working at the place that published some of the greatest artists of the century?" Not really. He looked back at me. "And what they did, what they created…was greater than art." He picked up a sketch book. "Because you live your life in it." I hadn't seen it that way. "Well not you, obviously, but some people."

Another quip! How original.

"Do you think this is just a magazine?" He picked up an edition of _Runway _and flipped the pages. "This is not just a magazine! This is a shining beacon of hope for…oh I dunno…let's say a young boy growing up in Rhode Island, with six brothers who pretended to go to soccer practice when really he was going to sewing class and reading _Runway_ under the covers at night with a flashlight." Was he gay?

But I figured he had a point. Maybe I had been looking at this all wrong.

"You have no idea how many legends have walked these halls. And what's worse…you don't care. Because, where this place, where so many people would die to work…you only deign to work." He pointed another pencil at me as he sat. "And you want to know, why she doesn't kiss you on the forehead, and give you a gold star on your work at the end of the day." Miranda had kissed me on the forehead. The morning after. And she'd left. Nigel pressed the pencil tip into the skin above the bridge of my nose and between my eyebrows. "Wake up sweetheart." He spoke softly.

I looked up and tossed the words he'd spoken to me around my skull. "Okay so I'm screwing it up." He gave a sound of approval. "But I don't want to. I just wish that I…" That was it…make a change. Before Mikcheal I had semi-cared about my whole appearance. But after, I became to busy. Just looking what I thought was presentable. I sighed and looked at Nigel. "Nigel…Nigel, Nigel."

"Hmm-mm?" I looked up and knew just from the look on my face. "No."

* * *

"I don't know what you expect me to do." Nigel walked in ahead of me. Wow…this place was…amazing! "There's nothing in this whole place that will fit a size six." I followed him. "There are all sample sizes two and four."

This could work.

Mikcheal was sitting at my desk when I walked in. Emily and Serena were clearly talking about me. Mikcheal looked over and grinned at me. "Who's that pretty lady?"

"Mikcheal." I nodded playfully.

"Oh…you're my mom. I remember now!" I giggled with him and kissed his forehead before answering the phone.

I was getting better and better at my job and getting free clothes and began to take a real interest in fashion. Mikcheal did as well. Nigel had convinced Miranda to get him designer clothes made just for him. Even little suits that he looked quite dashing in. I was starting to like the appreciative looks Miranda gave me.

Life was getting better.

If only a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First Devil Wears Prada fic! I hope you like. Sorry for any mitakes and over OOCness! I am trying!**

**Please review and check out my other fics!**

* * *

The day after I met that jerk Christian I went to a preview with Miranda. She is a crazy busy woman. I'm surprised her office is as neat as it is.

After the preview Nigel gave me the gem of info that her opinion was the only one that mattered. Maybe that was true for all things.

She actually called me by my name. And when she looked at me I could see a small flint of recognition. Like a long forgotten memory was being lit up and set aflame.

I was instructed to deliver the Book. Mikcheal came with me. I didn't want him to learn anything else from Nate. I quickly became confused. There were several doors and several tables with flowers on them.

"Shit." I squeaked.

"It's that door to the left." A small voice floated down to us. I leaned over the staircase and looked up.

Two red headed girls stared back at me. They must be Miranda's twins. I put away the dry cleaning and looked over at Mikcheal who was still staring up at the twins. I leaned over and pointed at the Book.

These little girls were troublemakers, or they just wanted attention.

"You can bring the book upstairs. Emily does it all the time." There little brats were trying to get me fired!

I felt the Book get ripped from my fingers and saw Mikcheal ascend the steps. His white Nike's making no sound on the carpet. I looked up to find that the twins had vanished. I followed Mikcheal up a few steps, lagging behind out of fear.

I could hear Miranda arguing with who I assumed was her husband.

"What did you expect me to do, walk out in the middle of a cover shoot?"

I looked around from where I stood. There was a man laying on the couch with his back to me. His hair was golden blonde. He was either sleeping, or pretending to sleep. But who was he?

"I rushed out of an investment committee meeting and I sat there waiting for almost an hour."

They walked into view. Miranda's back to us. I saw a drink in the man's hand. Mikcheal stood at the top of the stairs, watching curiously.

Neither the night I first met her or since I'd been working for her had I ever heard her sound like this. Almost weak, I didn't like it.

"I told you the cell phones didn't work. Nobody could get a signal out."

"I knew what everyone in that restaurant was thinking," why would he care? "There he is, waiting for her again." He spotted us and Miranda turned to see us as well.

She looked beyond shocked to see us there.

The man left and Mikcheal walked up to her, holding out the book in his tiny hands. She took it and Mikcheal motioned her down. Surprisingly she kneeled down and found herself in a small tight hug. She patted his back lightly and he stepped back.

"I'll fight tooth and nail for you if I have to Miranda." He could speak very well but because he was still young his words were a little slurred.

She gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair. "How long were you here?" She turns her icy blue eyes on me.

"Few minutes." I mumbled.

Miranda stood. "Right. Thank you." She directed at Mikcheal then looked back at me. "That's all." She walked over to sit in the chair beside the golden blonde man. He shifted and mumbled something. But Mikcheal walked back to me and we walked slowly down the steps. I could hear the man talking. So he'd been pretending to sleep.

"I don't care if you are older than me, if he's drunk and he lays a hand on you I'll kill 'im." I heard him mumble.

"Stop it." I heard Miranda respond.

I heard the man make a loud annoyed sound before Mikcheal and I left the house.

* * *

The next morning at work Emily dragged me into the small kitchen while Mikcheal wandered into Miranda's office.

"Okay so the twins said hello, so I said hello back and Mikcheal went up to give her the book and I followed him." I spoke quickly.

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. "You went upstairs?" Then she flung her arms out. "You went upstairs." It was no longer a question. "Oh my God, why didn't you just climb into bed with her and ask for a bedtime story." I did that. Not the story part but the bed part. And the result of that is in Miranda's office.

"Okay, okay…I made a mistake I got it." Trying to leave, Emily tugged me back.

"Andrea, if you get fired that may jeopardize Paris for me and if that happens," always about her wasn't it? Just like Miranda. I shushed her, worried now.

"Is she gunna fire me?" She'd seemed fine last night. I remembered Nigel's words. She has a soft spot for children. Maybe I'd get lucky.

"I don't know. She's not happy."

"When is she ever?" I spoke without control and Emily glared at me, her regretful, silent agreement.

"Andrea." Miranda's voice drifted out of her office. It made me choke up like poison had been forced into my system and was closing my esophagus. I prayed she hadn't heard what I'd said. I liked at Emily, who snapped her fingers and pointed out to the outer office. I sighed and walked slowly into room.

I glanced around. Mikcheal was at the small table, staring at a man who was curled up on the two-seater. He was the same man from last night I realized. And he was once again either sleeping or pretending to sleep.

Miranda looked up at me. "I need the new Harry Potter book for the twins." She was giving me a chance.

"Okay, okay I'll go down to Barns & Noble right now."

"Did you fall down and smack your little head on the pavement?" She asked as I began to turn away. I wondered if it was a quip about last night. Looking at her I decided it wasn't. She looked at me, clearly expecting an answer.

"Not that I can recall."

"We have all the published Harry potter books." She flexed her fingers of her left hand. "The twins want to know what happens next." God damn it!

"You want the unpublished manuscript." I knew better than to state it as a question.

"Well we know everyone in publishing, it shouldn't be a problem." And she looked me up and down. "And you can do anything right?" Her tone carried a sarcastic edge. So she wasn't giving me a chance. She was giving me what looked like a chance but was really trying to get me fired in the funniest way she could. I wouldn't let her win.

The blonde man shifted, I looked over at him. He twisted awkwardly so his feet hit the ground before his upper body turned and he stood upright. He was very handsome. Wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes like the sea. He smiled at me. "Hello." His voice wasn't deep, but it wasn't high either.

"You're pretty lady's brother huh?" Mikcheal asked curiously.

"I am indeed. Malcolm Priestley. I'm the editor-in-chief of the _Men's Runway_. Very nice to meet you." He smiled at me, he had dimples, just like Mikcheal. "Seeing as Adda likes being mean to you, I'm gunna help you. You've got guts. Let's go." I nodded, grateful for help. And…

I looked at Miranda. "Adda?" I asked curiously.

She groaned and flicked her hands towards the door. "That's all!" Malcolm and I laughed quietly on our way out..

"Bye mommy!" Mikcheal shouted after us.

"That book better be here by no later than three." Miranda called.

Malcolm held the doors open for me. "You know she's not as bad as you think. She's only like this at work and around strangers. She's a family gal."

I nodded my understanding. So this was Mikcheal's uncle.

* * *

Malcolm made a few calls on our way to pick up Miranda's lunch. I was getting very good at running in heels.

"Yeah I know it's basically impossible. But my sister really wants it. So could you maybe make the impossible possible?" I waited for the steak while he made several more calls. He glared at me, but I could tell from the look in his eyes he wasn't mad at me. "You become famous, almost everyone knows your name…and you still can't get a simple manuscript. How fucked up is that?" I laughed and he let out a small smile.

"Very." I was not one to cuss very often.

On our way out I spotted an ad on a bus for Christian Thompson. I asked for his cell and made the call.

"Hi, you probably don't remember me. We met at James Holt's party, I'm Miranda Priestly's assistant." I hopped this would work. Or I was out of a job and out on my ass.

'The Harry Potter manuscript? Oh you're kidding.'

"Sorry to ask, but I am desperate."

'Just tell her it can't be done.' Like that was an option with this woman!? As if! 'You'll have to come up with a plan B.'

"Well this is Miranda Priestly we're talking about. There is no plan B, there's only plan A."

"Ain't that the truth." I heard Malcolm mumbled beside me. People cut him a path, knowing exactly who he was and possibly wondering why he was running through the streets with me.

He left me on my own when we got back to Elias-Clark. He said he had an idea and to let him deal with it.

I rushed into Miranda's office. Mikcheal watched me with his curious blue eyes. He looked more like Miranda than ever.

"Coat, bag." I heard Miranda order quietly. "What is that? I don't want that." Bitch.

"Can I have it?" Mikcheal asked quietly. Miranda looked at him.

"If your mother let's you, then that's fine." She looked back at me. "I'm having lunch with Irv. I'll be back at three, I'd like my Starbucks waiting." She check her watched and shot a cool glare at me. "Oh, and if you don't have that Harry potter book by then." She turned her head at a slight angle, eyeing me up and down, and once again I saw the flint of recognition. "Don't even bother coming back." She turned on her heel and grabbed her coat from Emily.

I looked at Mikcheal, he frowned. "Uh oh." He mumbled, but his face lit up with a grin. "Don't worry mom! You can do it!" And that gave me a little hope. I walked over to him with Miranda's lunch and cut it to bits, brushed his growing locks of curly hair and kissed his forehead.

I was going to quit, but Mikcheal made me still have hope. There was still Malcolm after all. I'm sure he was strutting about the city on his cell phone in his black blazer and blue jeans and muscle shirt, all designer of course, and making calls to several people.

I headed over to Starbucks, the woman who handed me Miranda's coffee looked at me funny when I requested that it be as hot as the center of the sun. Who could drink coffee that hot anyways? Would it blister your tongue and peel the skin or something? Miranda was a strange woman indeed.

My cell rang as I began my walk back to the building.

'I am, brilliant!' He says brilliant like Jim Carrey in The Grinch. I know people are staring because then I hear him mumble 'What are you looking at? Got an eye problem Mister?'

I sighed and smiled. "Mal, you didn't." The nickname just slipped out.

He chuckled. 'You bet your pretty little face I did. Christian Thompson has a friend of a friend who does the cover art and she happens to have the manuscript.'

"You are brilliant." I comment.

'Thank you. Come on, my little devil nieces will be getting on a train to go to my mother's place in about an hour. We gotta make copies and everything.'

"Right, you are a life saver Mal."

'You bet I am. Meet me at the Townhouse. There's a copy machine in Miranda's office there.'

We hung up and I got there as fast as I could.

* * *

Malcolm followed me into the office. I held a boiling cup of lava in my hand and the book in the other. I set the cup down and held the book an inch above the glass, letting it fall with a smack to catch her attention.

Miranda turned and glanced at Malcolm who took a seat beside Mikcheal and began to talk quietly with him. "At least put a shirt on." She mumbled. Mal glanced at her.

"What's the matter Adda? 'fraid I'll catch a cold?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes in annoyance before she turned to me.

"One copy hum?" She figured she'd caught me in a failure. "What are my _twins_ gunna do with that? Share?"

"No, no. I made two copies. And had them covered, reset, and bound so that they wouldn't look like manuscripts. This is just an extra copy to have just in case…whatever." I shrugged, with a happy smirk.

"Well where are these fabulous copies? I don't see them anywhere." Once again she thought she got me.

"They're with the twins. They're on the train on the way to grandma's."

Miranda just stared at me with a mix of respect and surprise, driven almost utterly speechless.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked, just in case.

She looked at her younger brother. "You did this."

"Nah, I just followed her around. Andy here has friends of friends who do good work. She did this all on her own. Maybe you should say thank you Adda." He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

Miranda looked back at me, eyeing me for a moment. "That's all."

I kept my smile in place. "Okay." I went through the small stack of papers I brought with me and walked back in, handing them to Mikcheal, then leaving again. If he wanted to spend time with his unknown other parent then that was fine by me.

* * *

Nate was starting to get on my nerves more and more. He wanted us all to just pack up and move to Boston. Well I wasn't going to. I was finally starting to enjoy my job and Mikcheal was getting out of the house and getting into something that may help him with art. I was not going anywhere.

The next day Mikcheal and Malcolm were there at a shoot with Nigel. Malcolm was here because _Runway_ and _Men's Runway_ were doing a shoot together and the picture would be in both magazines. And he knew what his sister wanted done because they thought alike, he was simply nicer about himself.

Nigel gave me the pictures Miranda asked for and I got a little snippy.

"Your personal life will take a dive when you start doing well at work. Join the club. Let me know when your whole life goes up in flames, that means it's time for a promotion."

As long as I could keep Mikcheal happily by my side, I was actually fine with that.

I secretly watched down the hall as Mikcheal sat in a meet with Miranda. He was walking about the room and looking at several things. Now and then when there was nobody talking in the room I could see him ask Miranda a question and whatever she said would always make him smile. I decided to head back to my desk.

Emily had a cold and Miranda had become disgusted with her. Malcolm just laughing it off. There were two places he could work. Here, on the floor just above us, or at his own building. I was heading out to drop a few things off then taking Mikcheal home. As I stood Miranda walked through, Mikcheal at her heels. She'd seemed to have taken a rather bright shine to him.

"Is fashion art?" He asked excitedly.

"Oh yes." Miranda answered as they disappeared into her office.

I was sure he'd be involved in it from now on. Even more so. I was getting Mikcheal's coat when Emily and I were called into the office. We walking in, both on edge.

"Before the benefit tonight, I want to make sure you're both fully prepped on the guest list." Damn it! Nate would be pissed if I missed his birthday.

"But I thought only the first assistant went to the benefit." I tried not to stutter.

"Only when the first assistant hasn't decided to become an incubus of viral plague." She looked at me calmly and then at Emily, turning to settle her ice blue eyes on me. "You'll come and help Emily." It was a demand. One I was actually happy for. More time away from Nate and time to spend out with my son. I nodded, pretending to act upset.

"You can leave Mikcheal with us. I'll make sure he's fly enough to get all the ladies!" Malcolm chuckled and he and Mikcheal exchanged high fives.

"Thank you Mal."

"No problem! Always happy to help." That's why his workers liked him. He knew what had to be done and demanded it, but was calm and kind about it. Emily and I left and I hear Malcolm talking to his sister. "I like her, she's nice. She' got mojo." kudos for using the word mojo.

"Mojo? God Malcolm. Just get him ready."

Mal chuckled and hummed his understanding.

* * *

I had to remember two whole binders of names in a few hours. I pretended to not want to go to Lily. Nigel helped me get ready and Roy drove me there. I met Emily outside and we walked in. I was curious as to where Miranda, Malcolm, and Mikcheal were. And there they were.

Seeing Mikcheal with his other relatives made me aware of just how little he looked like me. He'd been dressed in a proper suit but with white sneakers. His hair was shiny and curled perfectly. And Miranda, she was…, "Wow." I mumbled. I heard Emily sniffle I looked over at her. "Are you crying?" Oh wow.

"No." She responded immediately.

I looked back at the three of them. Malcolm was dressed as usual. Blazer, muscle shirt, jeans, sneakers. He was casual but finely dressed.

Miranda put on a fake smile as she stepped down the stairs and it dropped when she looked at Emily and I. Her eyes darted to the right and we followed behind quickly.

Mikcheal grabbed my hand and stood slightly in front of me as we trailed after Miranda. Malcolm darting off every now and then but always coming back. When someone made their way over Emily would whisper a name and a description into Miranda's ear.

A large man with wavy brown hair approached Malcolm. He turned to me as he was all but dragged away and mouthed '_Russian Runway_.' I nodded my understanding. It was nice to have somebody pleasant besides Mikcheal around.

He came back a while later when I spotted a woman with tanned skin and dark hair with a few gray spots, whether they were for fashion of she was simply that old I didn't know. I tugged on Malcolm's sleeve. He turned to me, brushing his golden locks behind his ears. "Isn't that Jacqueline Follet from _French Runway_?"

He looked to see who I motioned to. "Oh yeah. Sis hates her. She was supposed to arrive after she left. She won't get the chance though. I'm sure Adda will be with Runway until she croaks." I was sure of that too.

Miranda stayed true to her acting abilities. Pretending to be happy to see the woman who I was quite sure was a lesbian. She just had that vibe about her. I tugged Mal down and whispered in his ear. He grinned and nodded when I released him. "Oh yeah." He waved to the French woman and headed over to someone, my guess was to avoid her.

After Irv and the French woman left another pair waved at Miranda. She glanced at Emily, who totally blanked. Miranda scoffed softly. I stepped forward, pressing my fingertips into her bare skin below her shoulder blade, damn her skin was soft. "It's Ambassador Franklin, and that's the woman that he left his wife for, Rebecca." The slimy bastard. I stepped back and lowered my hand to my side again. Surprising myself with what I'd said.

Her skin was still as soft as it had been that night.

Mikcheal and I left a while later. Miranda's husband Stephan was a drunken asshole who didn't appreciate her or all the hard work she did.

I passed a strawberry blonde with striking blue eyes on my way out. His hair was wavy but shorter than Malcolm's. I stopped and stared at him. He met my gaze. "Priestly?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Miranda and Malcolm are inside."

"I know. I'll be going in soon." He has a soft shy voice.

"I'm Andrea Sachs. You can just call me Andy though." I was sure I'd see him again if he was related to Miranda and Malcolm.

"Marcus Priestly." What's up with all the Ms? "I work in fashion as well."

"How old are you?" He looked quite young.

"Fourteen. I'll be taking over for my brother Malcolm someday. Do you know him, or my sister?"

"Both actually."

"Are you my sister's assistant?"

"Yeah."

"She's not as bad as she seems."

I chuckled and shrugged. "So people keep telling me."

He smiled. "I'll see you around Andy." She shrugged his blazer over his shoulder's properly and fixed his white shirt, turning and walking into the building. Another uncle to Mikcheal had just been met. I saw Malcolm walk out a moment later. "Want some company?" He called.

"That'd be nice." I smiled.

He hopped down the steps and stood on Mikcheal's other side. "So I see you met the little brother." We began to walk back to my place which thankfully was not to far.

"He seems nice."

"He is. He's much quieter than Adda and myself. He's very amazing. When I finally go He'll take over for me, but right now he works with the _Hawaiian Runway_. For men of course." How many Runway's were there? "He can motion out a whole sentence with a simple flick of his wrist and everyone understands what he wants done. His assistant can read him very well. He doesn't like to talk at work."

"He's fourteen and runs a magazine? What about school?"

"He takes classes online."

"Do you all need _Runway_?"

"No. We were born into money. But we're all a very artistic family. Some of us prefer fashion, some of us prefer other things but we're all in art and we all stay connected and we all talk to each other when we need something. We're a close family."

"Sounds like it." I tightened my grip on Mikcheal's hand as we crossed a street.

"You know I've seen some of your writing Andy." he mumbled after a moment.

"Huh, when?"

"Never you mind. But I think with a little guidance you could be even better. The tiniest details often make the biggest difference." He smiled over at me. "I could introduce you to a few people I know."

"Wow, that'd be…that'd be great. Thank you."

"Always happy to help." He smiled charmingly.

We stopped in front of my place. "This is where I get off."

"Alright. I gotta get back to the party. I'm sure I'll be missed. See you tomorrow Andy." He waved and jogged off.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." Mikcheal whispered. It was at least ten, way past his bedtime. I lifted him up and settled him on my hip. In a month he'd be five. I kissed his forehead as he let his head drop to my shoulder. I tried to force out an apology to Nate but all that came out were lame excuses. I had wanted to stay at the party. Meet people, learn more…it was all fascinating. But Nate simply didn't get it.

And I guess that was just to bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First Devil Wears Prada fic! I hope you like. Sorry for any mitakes and over OOCness! I am trying! I own nothing but Mikcheal, Malcolm, Marcus, and a mention of a cousin.**

**Please review and check out my other fics!**

**Last chapter! Our time together has been short but sweet! See ya!**

* * *

I was delivering the Book, as usual to Miranda. Nate and I were hardly talking and sadly I found myself really not caring. I hung up the dark cases in the closet and made to set the Book down.

"Andrea?" Miranda's voice called out down the hall. I looked up but nobody was standing there. I swallowed and slowly made my way down the hall. Ripping off my hat and fixing my hair. Mikcheal hopped along ahead of me and turned almost towards the doorway.

"Hi pretty lady!"

I heard her chuckle. "Hello Mikcheal."

"What cha doin?"

"Working."

"Can I see?"

"Come here."

There was silence for a few moments and I heard Mikcheal whisper, "Cool."

I walked into the room then. Mikcheal was seated on Miranda's lap and flicking through the designs she'd been looking at, He stopped on each page and took in everything there. He sometimes traced a finger across a small detail and Miranda mumbled, "Good eye." Oh he would be in fashion. No doubt about it.

"Do you have the Book?" No duh. She looked up at me. She was in what most people would call casual. A loose sweater and black slacks.

I handed it over and she took it, flipping through a few pages. She didn't mind Mikcheal on her lap at all. She glanced up at me. "Paris is the most important week of my entire year." I nodded. I always felt on edge whenever she looked me in the eye. The look of recognition was getting stronger. "I need the best possible team with me." She look me up and down then returned to the Book.

Mikcheal mumbled something and flipped another page.

"That no long includes Emily." Miranda went on. Oh no.

"Wait y-you want me to go? N-no I couldn't…Emily would die. Her whole life is about Paris, she hasn't eaten in weeks. I couldn't…I couldn't do that." She didn't care about a word I said.

"If you don't go I'll assume you're not serious about your future." What was she playing at? "At Runway or…any other publication." She was forcing me to stay. "The decisions yours." She finished coolly.

"You can't…why?"

"Why what?" She continued to look through the book.

"You're forcing me to stay. You're not giving me a choice."

"Oh you have a choice. You can leave and simply…find something else to do. Help direct movies perhaps?" She knew I wanted to be a writer…if I didn't stay she would put in a bad word for me. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I would stay.

"That's all." She stated.

"Are we leaving?" Mikcheal looked up from the designs. "Can't we stay a little longer? Please?" Miranda brushed a hand through his curly locks.

"Of course." She mumbled.

He beamed at her and continued to look through the designs. I sat on the sofa and watched him. After a while he looked up. "I'm thirsty."

"There's juice in the fridge." Miranda stated. The kitchen was right in the other room. Mikcheal climbed off her lap and bolted for the kitchen, stumbling and tripping, but getting right back up and rushing to get his drink.

"Where's his father?" Miranda asked quietly.

"…He left." I lied.

"Where is he?"

"Around."

"Do you know him?"

"Of course."

"On a personal level?"

"Kind of."

"How old were you?"

"I'm twenty three now and I had him four years ago."

"Nineteen is quite young."

"How old were you?"

"Never you mind."

I couldn't help but smile.

"What's so funny?" She wasn't mean about it, it was general curiosity.

"Nothing. I'm glad you two get along." I mumbled stupidly.

"And why is that?"

"He needs somebody mature to look up to." I lied easily. Well it was true, but it was also a lie.

"I suppose. He clearly looks more like his father. I imagine he must be very handsome."

"Oh his father is beautiful. I just wish Mikcheal knew him better." I picked at my fingernails.

"Is he nice?" This was the most we'd ever spoken to each other.

"…Sometimes. A lot of people don't like him."

"He's private?"

"Just kind of mean. He demands a lot and gives little." Shut the hell up Andy!

"Mm a man after my own heart. As long as he's getting the job done right…what else matters."

I looked at her. "That's a little cold."

"But true. You get hurt if you mix personal with professional." She spoke quietly, meeting my eyes. Why was Mikcheal taking so long? "You know you seem very familiar. Have we met before?"

"Nope."

"Hmm…"

"Who do I remind you of exactly?" I dared. Her blue eyes bored into my brown eyes.

"A girl I met a few years ago. She was small and really quite sweet."

"Did you know her personally?"

She gave me a sarcastic smile. "Personally as in flesh to flesh then yes."

I chuckled. I'd never heard her speak like this. It was nice.

"But no…we met the one night and…that was that."

"Did you get her name?"

"If I did I forgot it. Maybe I should have stuck around in the morning to catch it." She spoke more to herself than to me.

I hummed thoughtfully. "Why do you like Mikcheal so much?"

"Oh he's just a small boy eager to learn. He's sweet and he reminds me of my little brothers when they were little. You know he looks curiously like Marcus. Or myself."

"What color was your hair?" I asked curiously, eyes her silver locks.

"Strawberry blonde like his. Although much less curly, obviously."

"Stress?" I questioned.

"That's usually what leads to premature discoloring of hair." She smirked.

"I see. We can leave if you're busy."

"No it's alright. I'm sure the girls would love to have a friend over." She was really trying to make me stay.

Later that night I realized one way or another I'd have to tell her eventually. She may not believe me at first…but I have the proof with me and she has every right to know about him.

* * *

Nate was upset to find out I was going to Paris. Mikcheal was hyped up. He wanted to see the shows and meet the people that made them. I was glad he found something to be passionate about at his age.

Mikcheal's birthday was in a few days. We'd be in Paris by then. I figured seeing a few of the sights would be a good birthday gift.

He was coloring on the floor when Miranda walked in. She eyed me with satisfaction and I went to take her coat but she dumped it on Emily's desk. Had I somehow, without my ever noticing, become the first assistant…or simply a favorite of Miranda. I didn't know if I should be happy for me or sad for Emily. Mikcheal picked up his coloring book and crayons and walked right into Miranda's office.

Miranda stood in the doorway a moment later. "Andrea, don't forget to tell Emily." Was she happy that I was taking Emily's place? I wasn't. But I could see a slight smirk playing across her lips as she turned and entered her office again. "Do it now." She ordered.

Mikcheal stood on his chair and watched me.

Emily's cell was on speed dial and I prayed to the high heavens that she didn't pick up. But of course she did and I acted like everything was fine. I jumped when I heard a loud thud and the screech of tires over the phone and shouts of, 'Call 9-1-1!' Emily had been hit by a car. I hung up the phone and walked into Miranda's office.

"What is it?" She asked coolly.

"Um…I think Emily got hit by a car." I twisted my fingers.

She rolled her eyes and looked over across the room where Marcus was sitting, watching me silently. How long had he been here? "Take the calls would you?"

"Okay." He stood and walked out to sit at my desk, propping his feet up.

"Go make sure she hasn't crippled herself or died." Miranda huffed and I sped out of there. I ran into Malcolm on the way out. He looked me up and down like his sister had done.

"You do realize that shirt is see through don't you."

"That's the point."

"Oh yeah. Maybe I'll get Jordan one."

"Jordan?"

"A cousin who wants to impress her man." He clarified.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty seven."

"I see. Hey, can you spare a few hours?"

"Always. What's up?"

"Emily got hit by a car."

"Well let's go and see her then." He took out a set of keys and clicked button, the lights on a shiny silver sports car flashed.

Awesome.

I mean…boo for Emily but…awesome car!

* * *

Emily was very very angry with me.

"I don't care if she was gunna fire you or beat you over the head with a red hot poker! You should have said no!" I really didn't have a choice.

"Em, I didn't have a choice. You know how she is."

"Please, that is a pathetic excuse!"

She was given her food and she dug in. She was clearly depressed. "You're the one who said you weren't interested in fashion!"

"But I am now, and so is Mikcheal. He loves it. And this could be a great experience for him."

"Ugh…the clothes you and him are going to get…argh! You don't deserve them! You eat carbs for Christ's sake!"

"Emily, I know you're mad. I don't blame you but…"

"Just go."

"Em.."

"I said go."

I sighed and walked out. Malcolm following along behind me.

"Cheer up home girl! You're goin to Paris! Who knows how many other places you could go to if you stick with us. Maybe even go with Marcus to Hawaii sometime. He's on vacation here." Mal tossed an arm over my shoulder as we walked back up to _Runway_.

* * *

Nate and I broke it off and I ended up staying with Malcolm. His place was great. He said I could stay for as long as I liked, he welcomed all visitors.

Paris…oh Paris was beautiful. Mikcheal sat securely on my lap looking out the window at all the places we passed. I found Miranda staring at me again.

"I do think we've met before."

"When would we have?"

"At that party. But the more I think of it the more confused I get."

"So forget about it."

"No. I never leave a mystery unsolved."

"How interesting and new of you."

"Sassy?" I saw her lips twitch into a small smile.

"Something like that."

Mikcheal sat on Miranda's lap when we went to shows. He was enamored with how the gowns would flow so easily, and how the designs were so amazing. He was Miranda's all right. He was on her hip when Miranda was interviewed and chatted with the designers themselves. I was happy to let her take him. He needed to know her, even if it was just as my boss.

Christian came around and managed to get a date out of me, and I got Marcus to go with us. He was as quiet as ever but…if Christian did something wrong I had no doubt he would help me. He had a safe vibe about him. Even if he was only fourteen.

Marcus and Malcolm were questioned as much as Miranda was. About their own _Runway_ magazines. Both were very passionate about it. I was beside Malcolm when one reporter asked him "Do you ever want to do anything else?"

He had laughed, deep and hearted. Honest in his answer. "No. No, I could never see myself doing anything else but this. This is my dream and I'm gunna live it till the day I die." He then made a peace sign at a camera and continued on his way.

Marcus was much quieter. "What else would I want to do? We're all made for certain things and this is what I was made for. So no…I'd never do anything else. Like my brother I plan on being in this world until I die." He smiled shyly and followed his brother.

They were two young, honest, kind, good men. And I was happy Mikcheal and I could meet them.

* * *

I found Miranda in her room on her couch in nothing more than a robe. Mikcheal was curled up beside her, sleeping soundly.

It would be tonight…no matter what I had to tell her.

It was then that I realized she wore no make up on her face. The makeup took off several years but in all honesty she looked like she could be in her mid thirties and was simply over stressed.

She was running her fingers absentmindedly through Mikcheal's now cut hair. I uttered a small 'Oh' and she noticed me. She seemed to reign in any loose emotions. Once again becoming the bitchy boss.

"There you are." She spoke in annoyance and eyed the small package I had in my hand. "What's that?"

"It's Mikcheal's birthday." I mumbled.

"Five now?"

"Yes."

"I see. They grow up fast don't they?" She looked down at Mikcheal and brushed his hair to the side. "He really does look like he's related to me."

"I think to them growing up takes forever. It felt that way to me."

"Yes I guess that is true."

I tried to lighten the mood. "Different strokes for different folks right?"

She let out a small laugh. "Yes that's true too."

"Um…"

She looked at me then looked at the seat across from her. "Sit." I obeyed. "Something you want to say Andrea?"

"I lied." I mumbled.

"Excuse me."

"I lied. When you said you thought you knew me and I said you didn't…I lied. That girl at that party…five years ago today…"

I reluctantly met her gaze. Her blue eyes widened. "That was you."

"Yeah."

She looked down at Mikcheal. "So they…the doctors were right." She groaned and pressed a palm to her face. "Oh my God…I thought they were just trying to get something from me…this…oh this isn't possible." She was panicking.

"That's what they say but…" I looked over at Mikcheal.

"Oh my _God_…and you!" She pointed at me, giving me a glare of icy death. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Would you have believed me? Some girl calls and claims to have a child by you. You'd think I was nuts."

"Well…probably." She sighed and calmed down, falling back against the couch. "But now that I see him…"

Miranda actually opened up and talked to me. And I got to know her as well as her brothers did. Mikcheal was quick to catch on and understood why he felt so attached to Miranda. Malcolm and Marcus were all smiles and when we got back to New York, Caroline and Cassidy seemed to like having a little brother around. And by the end of that month…I was friends with Emily, still staying with Malcolm…and I I started to admit my feelings for Miranda, who, after another month, asked me out on a date.

Who knew the devil had a soul.

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story is not connected in any way to the last three chapters. I simply can't upload new stories without someone going through the whole process for me. I don't want to bother my friend with helping me so...I decided to just do this instead! My comp is an ass...Just count this chapter here as another story on the list!**

**And Emmett Gale is something like Emmett from the Twilight series: big, muscular, adorable...but he's not exactly the same so this isn't a crossover fic!**

**Anywho...on with the tale!**

* * *

**Little Comets**

I was getting ready for an interview at Elias and Clark. I kissed my boyfriend Nate on the cheek. "I'm going. Oh and I won't be back until late. I'm picking up Billy from Emmett's place. We're gunna go out for a small dinner." I turned to him at the door. Nate frowned. He didn't like Emmett, basically because he was everything Nate wasn't. "Okay...I'll see you later. Good luck." He smiled half heartedly.

Long explination short, I got an assistant job for New York's biggest bitch, the Dragon Lady.

Emmett laughed and sat back in his chair. "Sorry Andy, that's just...wow!" Emmett worked for a Men's Fashion magazine. He knew Miranda very well. "Well...best of luck with that one. Things don't work out there...you can always work with me." He grinned and Billy gave a small cheer. I smiled at the small boy and ruffled his messy locks. "I have to get his hair cut. Emmett mumbled, sipping his water.

"You really do." I nodded. "We don't want him to look like a wild child do we?"

Emmett grinned. "I dunno, do we?"

I scoffed and shook my head. Emmett was an amazing guy. He loved kids, was easy to get along with, very hard to make angry, always easy to rely on. He's been my best friend since college. We had a kind of two night stand, and he stuck around to help with Billy. We weren't together but we stayed in contact and were great friends. Nate, he was jealous of Emmett. He did not have a good paying job, he got greedy, he got jealous...he was nothing like Emmett. And he simply didn't understand that Emmett and I did not see eachother that way anymore. We were simply to friends with a child we took care of very well.

"So how's _Nate_." Emmett grinned. He didn't mind Nate, and Nate hated that too.

"He's good. Still obsessed with food but good." I took a bite of my salad.

"Still a skinny little man?" Emmett chuckled. I grinned and pretended to be annoyed. He was very tall and muscular, Nate was not.

All in all...Nate hated Emmett because he was less of a man than him.

"He's...decent." I smirked.

"Yeah okay. But define decent."

I sucked my teeth and glared playfully at him. He raised his hands in mock defense and the subject dropped.

~*~*~*~

I refused to let Billy stay with Nate. Nate often forgot that Billy was a three year old and said stupid things in front of him. When Billy said shit for the first, and last time, Emmett nearly lost his mind. He almost punched his head in, and that was something Emmett could easily do. He instead threatened to 'personally and professinally' destroy him if he every said anything Billy would repeat. So instead of taking the risk I took Billy with me to work.

Billy looked just like Emmett. Dark hair, adorable smile, dimples. But he had my eyes and a slightly timid attitude, like myself. But he was active and curious. He found Miranda and her job very interesting.

I tried not to panic when he walked into her office and sat at the corner of her desk. She didn't say anything as he sat there quietly.

At the end of the day when I went in to get him she looked up at me. "He's cute. And looks familiar."

"His father is Emmett Gale." I mumbled. I saw a spark of interest enter her cold blue eyes.

"Emmett Gale? Tall, dark hair, works for a small new fashion magazine?"

I nodded.

"Hmm. I didn't think he would take someone not interested in fashion."

"If you knew him like I did you'd know he's a sweet guy. And we met in college before he got the job." I spoke quietly. Billy playing with my hair.

"What's _his_ name?" She motioned to Billy.

"Billy."

She hummed and returned to her work. I found myself curious as to why she didn't shun him away like he was a virus.

"Do you have any kids?"

"Twins." She stated simply.

I nodded and choose that time to leave well enough alone and walked out of the building for the day.

~*~*~*~

"You semi-smartmouthed Miranda Priestly?" Emmett asked skeptically. I nodded. "And lived to tell the tale?" He smirked. I nodded again. "You are indeed brave my dear." He chuckled and turned to watch TV. I had asked him to come over after I got back to my place.

Nate was still at work and Billy was sleeping soundly between us.

~*~*~*~

"Actually my name is Andy." I regretted correcting her as soon as I saw the look on her looks could kill...I would be long gone.

She smirked and laughed, both fake. I rushed to comply with her orders after she looked over my clothing choice. I should have taken that Auto job.

I was made to feel fat, hate my clothes...and dislike my whole job in just two days! Is that even possible?

~*~*~*~

"It's not funny!" I whined to Emmett, who was laughing on my couch, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"No, it's hilarious!" He continued to laugh. Billy looking between us in confusion. "Oh my god...I knew there was something about you I liked, oh wow. You really are amazing Andy." He whipped the tears of his laughter. "So do you want me to get you some new clothes?"

I shook my head. "I'm not changing everything about myself just because I have this job." I declared.

He smiled at me, charming as ever. "Eventually you'll have to And."

~*~*~*~

My dad visited and he was a little upset with me that I hardly paid him any mind after Miranda called. She was angry with me, but she kept her cool face.

I met up with Nigel and asked him for help be was reluctant to do so. I called Emmett and he was next to me in fifteen minutes, maybe less.

"Let's do it to it!" He grinned at Nigel. The balding man nodded after a moment and led us down to the closet. Emmett walked around the aisles.

"They're all sample sizes two and four." Nigel called.

"I see that." Emmett smiled as he walked by.

"How do you know him?" Nigel whispered to me.

"We were friends in college and he's Billy's dad."

"So you're together?"

"No. We're just good friends."

"One night stand?"

"Two night."

"Oh. He is charming isn't he?"

I nodded. "Very. And he's sweet. So...I like that he's around. And he's actually helpful."

"Sounds like a dream." He mumbled.

"Who sounds like a dream?" Emmett walked up, arms full of clothes.

"A night in a hottub with bubles and wine!" I covered. Nigel snickered and nodded.

"Oh that does sound nice. Anyways, this is all stuff that may fit, let's go try it on you." He nodded me out the door.

~*~*~*~

"Emmett you don't have to be in here with me." I hissed.

He eyed me up in my lace panties and bra set. "You don't have anything I haven't seen. Unless you got a tattoo..." His dark eyes narrowed playfully and I snatched the dress he held out for me away from him.

"I really don't get why I try at this job." I pulled it on.

Emmett chuckled. "Be serious Ander-mister." He knew I hated that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him through the mirror.

"You're whining. Very close to trying but no target."

I sighed and tried to ignore him.

"Andy come on! You're working for a magazine that's featured some of the most amazing people of our generation. The way you see fashion and the way others see it is clearly different. But that doesn't mean you can insult it. What these people creat is more amazing than art. Because after today...you'll live your life in it. People live in this world and these clothes, and you don't seem to care or understand." He stared at me with sad eyes. I felt guilty. "Andy this is my job, this is my life. I make these things for people to live in. And you don't take it seriously. When you do take it seriously...then you'll be trying." He finished.

I huffed softly. "Okay...so maybe it's me."

"What gave you that clue?"

"I'm not trying to. So I guess I can give this whole thing a try..."

Emmett grinned, dimples showing. "_That's_, what I wanted to hear! Now hurry up and finish with that. We have a ton of other things to slap on you."

~*~*~*~

Okay so...don't tell anyone...but I've found myself with a little crush on Miranda. She beautiful, smart, cold...but nice towards kids...which crosses out the Ice Queen side...kinda.

I told Emmett, and he simply smirked and told me to go for it when given the chance. I was never honestly attracted to Nate, he was table...and that's what i needed. But all he talks about is food...I hate that. It's food, you order it and eat it...how amazing could it be?

Miranda still called me Emily, but it could be worse.

Emmett would be going with Miranda and I to the James Holt Preview. He stood behind us in the lift, tall, kind, and a very comforting figure in the icy storm that was called Miranda.

"So um, last time I was here James was having this really cool party and..." I glanced at her and scoffed softly. "And this is why you don't like people riding up in the elevator with you." I mumbled.

Emmett chuckled. "You're actually the first person to get that right." He smirked. I looked up at him. "Be not afraid...I'll protect you." He snickered. I sucked my teeth and looked ahead. "I love elevators." He mumbled.

I looked back up at him. "You never told me that. Why?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Kinda forces you to talk when the uncomfortable silence gets to you. And I don't like those so...I take the chance and talk. Cause I like talking." He grinned.

"I knew that." I smiled and looked ahead as the doors opened.

Billy was spending the day with Doug. He didn't like Lily...he said she was to boring. I would have to agree now and then.

~*~*~*~

I was a step ahead of Miranda after the preivew. She was pleasantly surprised. She even called me Andrea.

Emmett grinned. "Way to go Ander-mister." He chuckled. Miranda gave me an amused look. I sighed and glared at his back as he walked to his car. "Stop calling me that!" I shouted as I followed him. He was my ride after all.

~*~*~*~

"Emmett...where do I out it?" I paniced as I looked at the different doors and tables.

Emmett stood in front of the closed doors, Billy climbing over his shoulder's. He stepped up to the staircase. "Miranda!?" He called up. I paniced even more. "Where do we put this stuff?" He called up.

"I would have expected Emily to have told you Andrea." Her cool voice floated down.

"Yeah well...Emily isn't very specific." He shrugged.

"The table and closet beside you. That's all."

"Thank yooouuu!" He grinned as he turned back to me. "Easy as that. Come on. Billy's gettin tired and I got an early day tomorrow."

~*~*~*~

"I need you to get the new Harry Potter manuscript." Miranda spoke softly as she shuffled through the papers on her desk.

"But...I can't..." That was simply not possible.

"We know everyone in publishing. it should be easy. And you can do anything, _right_?"

"I wouldn't say anything but...Miranda I don't think that's possible. Like at all."

"Have Gale get it then. I'm sure he could use his charm to get it. Either way, whatever you do...I want that manuscript on my desk no later than three. I'm having lunch with Irv. I want my starbucks waiting. That's all."

I swallowed. I was soooo going to get fired. "Okay." I walked out of her office and snatched up my purse, heading over to Emmett's job.

~*~*~*~

"Oh I can do that easy. I can talk to a few of the people that work hands on with it. Just give me an hour or two and I'll have it for you." He grinned at me as he stood from his desk.

"Well I only have four hours so..."

"Trust me Andy...okay. I know you can do it. Trust me and go get her coffee. I'll have two copies ready for you before you know it."

"You are a true life saver." I hugged him.

He returned the hug. "You know it. Now hurry up!"

"Oh, can you have them made so they don't look like...yanno..."

He nodded. "Not a problem. Leave it to me."

I loved Emmett, he really was the bestest friend a girl could ever have. And an amazing father too.

~*~*~*~

I dropped a copy onto the glass desk and set her boiling cup of lava down beside it.

"One copy?" She looked up at me with what anyone would call disappointment.

"No. I made two copies. And Emmett made sure they were covered reset and bound so they'd actually look like books. This is just extra." I shrugged. Emmett would be getting his favorite ice cream and a movie tonight. Billy would love that.

"I see. Where are they?"

"With the twins. They're on their way to grandma's. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Not at the moment. I appreciate all the trouble you and Emmett must have gone through."

"Wow, well thanks. I'll tell him about that."

"Where's Billy?" I turned back to her. She picked up her coffee and eyed me with honest curiosity.

"With Doug."

"You can bring him into the office if you like."

I smiled. "Thanks. I don't like leaving him with Nate."

"Why's that?"

"He seems to forget that Billy can undersand him and repeats what he says sometimes so he says whatever and Billy repeats it."

"Mm, and what does Emmett think of that?"

"He threatened Nate."

"Sit." She pointed to the chair. I sat. "Threatened him how?"

"To basically hurt him, both personally and professionally."

"Mm...he sounds very protective." Miranda stated as she sipped her coffee. How could seh drink that stuff?

"He is. But he never goes to far with it."

"I take it he's a good father?"

I smiled at the thought of Emmett and Billy. "He's the best. He spends almost every free minute with Billy and takes him over to his place on weekends."

"I see." She seemed distant now.

"What about the twins?"

"Cassidy and Caroline. Their father tries to make time for them but...he has a demanding job."

"Like yours?"

"Much more so. He's okay...he could be better but...who's perfect?"

"Emmett." I stated easily.

"Oh really?"

"He's the closest to it I've ever met. But...we just...don't feel that way about eachother. But he's great with Billy, and he's never mean to anyone." I shrugged.

"Not even to what's his name...?"

"Nate?"

"Yes. You said he threatened him."

"But that was for Billy. Being mean to someone for the sake of it and being mean to someone to protect another....it's two different things."

"I suppose so."

"You...want me to go?"

"You can stay if you like. I don't have anymore important things to do today."

I nodded. She was actually an interesting person. She was actually a person!

~*~*~*~

"Well don't you look smexy!" Emmett grinned as he greeted me at the door. There was a benefit tonight. So I had to get ready and drop Billy off at Doug's. Emmett would be joining me. Nate was once again working. He'd been getting more and more distant since I took this job.

Emmett rode with me to the benifit and got my door for me. "Would you stop making a huge deal." I mumbled. He simply grinned and offered me his arm, which I took as we walked up the steps. "Stop doing that." He whispered to me.

"I don't like cameras in my face."

"Well if you keep covering your face they're gunna think you've got something to hide."

Emily was shocked. "Oh my God, Andy..." Her eyes wandered over to Emmett. "Hmm...let's go." She turned quickly and started in. Emmett chuckled and led me inside.

"Do your thing honey bee." He smirked as he left Emily and I alone.

Emily waited for a minute before jumping on me like a wild lion would an elk. "How could you possibly know Emmett Gale?"

"We go back to Freshman year in college. He's great."

"...Why would he even bother talking to you?"

"Because he's nice, he didn't have this job until after college, and we have a son together?" I listed off a few options.

Emily stared at me. "Billy is Emmett Gale's son?"

"Hope you weren't mean to him when he was around the office." I smirked.

"Of course not!" Something told me she'd said at least one nasty thing to him. But I'd let it slide.

Miranda came along and we got to work.

When Emily forgot a name I was sure she was going to possibly be fired. I stepped in, touching hr arm I whispered the names into her ear and stepped back, surprised at myself.

And then Stephen showed up, Miranda's current husband. Emmett said he was an ass. He embarrassed Miranda and Irv looked pissed. I found Emmett and gave him a scared look. He bounced over and distracted Irv into a conversation with himself and a few of his friends. He glanced back at me when Irv was talking and flashed me a thumbs up. I grinned and shook my head, glancing over at Miranda, who was giving me that same amused look as she had when Emmett called me Ander-mister.

~*~*~*~

Emmett left with me. He spoke to a 'type of friend' Christian Thompson quickly before returning to my side. "Don't talk to him when you're not around me." He glanced back at the doors as he slid into the car after me.

"Why not?"

"He's a known womanizer. He'll wine you and dine you and charm you into sleeping with him before you even realize it. I have more than a few lady friends who've slept with him and regretted it. He likes trashing relationships." He explained quickly.

"I see. Well I'll avoid him then." I looked out the window at the passing city.

"Here, give this to Nate." He handed me a small package.

"What's this?" I eyed it carefully before taking it.

"A gift. Isn't it Nate's birthday today?" He furrowed his brow in slight confusion.

Shit! I totally forgot! "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" I jumped at him and gave him a tight hug. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "No problem Ander-mister." We were at my stop. He grinned as I stepped out. After tonight he could call me whatever he wanted.

~*~*~*~

Nate was mad at me. Doug had dropped Billy off some time ago, as he lay curled up on the couch. I gave Nate his gift as he passed and went to sit beside Billy. He grumbled quietly as I took my seat.

Looking up at me with sleepy eyes. "Momma?" He whispered. I brushed a hand over his Emmett-short hair. He lay his head in my lap and fell back alseep.

I slept on the couch that night, and I didn't really mind.

~*~*~*~

I took Billy with me to drop off The Book.

"Andrea." Why did she say my name like that? Not that it wasn't sexy but still.

Billy followed me in and wandered around the room.

"You have The Book?" I took it out and handed it to her. "I see you brought Billy."

"Nate's been upset with me lately."

"Mm...why's that?"

"Emmett and I have been spending more time together than him and I. And he's taken it as a threat I guess."

"Well your jobs are connected, it's only natural you'd see him more offten. What does 'Nate' do exactly?"

"Cook."

"...A filthy job. But...that's his choice I suppose."

I hummed and looked around. Where was Billy?

"Sit." I did as i was told, sitting right on the floor in front of her.

Miranda gave me an amused look. "I meant on a seat Andrea."

"I like this better." I shrugged. "Billy?" I looked around. He'd all but vanished.

"Andrea?"

"Hmm?" I looked back to the silver haired woman.

"You're going with me to Paris. I need the best team with me. Emily isn't part of it."

"But...Emily...her life is about Paris I can't do that."

"You'll either go or I'll assume you're not serious about your career." She gave me a look over.

I frowned. "...Why can't Emily come with?"

"Did you not hear me say 'best team'?"

"I did but that's not fair."

"Neither is life."

I was pouting now. I twisted my fingers and looked down.

"Billy can come along if you like."

"He'll go with Emmett." I mumbled. I couldn't help pouting. Emily would hate me, and we were kind of just starting to get along. She even came for drinks with Nigel, Emmett, and I once.

"Would you stop pouting." Miranda snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I heard her suck her teeth. "Fine! Emily can come along if you're so worried about it."

I jumped up and actually hugged her. I froze after I realized my arms were tight around her shoulders.

"...Andrea."

"Hmm?" She smelled nice.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you obviously."

"Yes I can tell but why?"

"Dunno. Does it matter? Maybe I thought you needed a hug."

"Why would I need a hug Andrea?"

I sighed. "You can act as cold as you want. You're still human, as much as try not to be one you still are. You still feel disappointment, and you still feel sad." I had no idea what I was saying.

"I suppose so." She mumbled.

I gave her a small comforting squeeze and I heard The Book thunk to the ground, her arms slid around my waist. "You've lost weight." She poked my side. I giggled. "And you're ticklish." She noted.

There was a short silence.

"I suppose I could do with a hug now and again." I smiled at her muttering.

~*~*~*~

Emily was Emily. I hadn't told her that she was going to Paris this year because of me. Billy would be going with Emmett as planned. And Nate...Nate was pissed and we decided to call it quits. Emmett was glad. He didn't really dislike anyone but he said if he could Nate would be the first.

Paris was beautiful. I loved it.

Emmett and I shared a room. He slept on the small couch and Billy slept with me. He'd said that seeing as paris was a very important week many of the rooms would br taken. So He'd room with me to save space.

We alternated with Billy between the shows we had to go to. But he was mostly glued to my side.

After the Valentino showing Christian Thompson showed up. He made a quip about Nate. I wanted to punch him so hard he went into a coma. Maybe I'd have Emmett do that.

"Who's the kid?" Christian smirked at Billy, who was on my hip and glaring at the blonde man.

"Name's Billy, not kid." Billy continued to glare.

"My bad." Christian held up his hands in mock defense. "Relative?" He looks at me.

"Son."

"Ah." From his smirk I could see he was still intent on putting me on what I assumed was a long list of women.

"Sorry Thompson." I looked over the man's shoulder to see who'd spoken. "She's got dinner with me." I smiled when Emmett stood behind Christian. Towering over him.

"Dad!" Billy squealed.

Emmett grinned. "His the road Jack." He nodded backwards. "Don't come back."

Christian looked awkward and walked away.

"Like I said...life saver." I grinned up at him. He simply chuckled and placed a hand between my shoulder's, leading me forward.

~*~*~*~

I didn't mean to walk in on Miranda. No makeup, no defense, almost in tears...it was hard to see.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked quietly, honestly.

She sat there in silence, walls down, scared and exposed. I didn't wait for her to say anything, slidding from my chair and walking over to sit beside her. She let me hug her.

"Everything is gunna be fine." I mumble. She returns my hug.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Emmett told me once that if something is honestly good...you'll stand and fight to keep it. Maybe without ever noticing it."

She chuckled dryly. "What do that mean?"

"I think that if you honestly want things to be okay you'll fight for them to be that way. Trust me...you'll be fine."

"Thank you Andrea."

"You know you're the only one to call me by my full name like that."

"Bad?"

"No, it's nice."

There was a silence.

"Are you going to let go?" Miranda asked quietly.

"Do I have to?"

"I suppose not, but I'm tired."

"Is that an invitation for a sleepover?" I smirked.

"You could take it that way."

I released her and motioned around. "Lead on."

~*~*~*~

"Mm..you're warm."

"I expect that's a huge difference seeing as you're so cold all the time." I snipped.

"Careful Andrea."

"Yes ma'am." I giggled.

"Go to sleep."

"Okay." I breathed.

"Andrea?"

"Hmm?"

"I take it you like to cuddle?"

"Mm hm. Billy gets that from me."

"He's a nice boy."

"Thank you." I slipped an arm around her waist. I'd long since taken off my heels and skirt. I like to be comfortable when sleeping.

Before I finally dozed off I felt Miranda's hand wrap over my own.

~*~*~*~

I was happy for Nigel. He may be getting the chance to finally do that one great thing with his life.

Runway and others were celebrating James Holt, who was going global. He's a nice guy who makes nice things. But I don't think desiging clothes if his forte.

I sat with Nigel, Emily, Emmett, and Billy. Emmett sat at the back of the small table, Billy on his lap trying not to talk. I sat to his left, Emily across from me, and Nigel right beside me on my left.

We watched Miranda take center stage and begin her speech. I hope she gave Nigel what he deserved.

But she didn't. She chose that woman from _French Runway_, who honestly seemed a bit fake. I took Nigel's hand. He looked so sad. "When the time is right she'll pay me back."

"Are you sure?" I glanced up at the stage. She was looking right at me.

"No. But I hope for the best. I have to." He smiled at me half heartedly.

"Hey I'll talk with her. See about getting you a place at the magazine I work for. I know a few people who are just getting started off, maybe you can help them out." Emmett smiled. "You'll get more money and you can maybe actually see the places you come to."

Nigel was surprised. "You...you'd do that?"

"Any friend of my Ander-mister is a friend of mine." He grinned. Billy looked between the two and gave the same grin.

"Thank you. Really. But you don't have to."

"Nah I want to. You deserve a little something for your troubles. Leave it to me." Emmett nodded firmly.

I'd never seen Nigel smile so much.

~*~*~*~

Miranda and I sat in the back of the car in silence. But I had to ask.

"Why?" I whispered, looking over at her.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do that to Nigel?"

"Because..." She sighed. "I would have been replaced by that woman."

"What?" I hadn't known.

"She was going to replace me. Irv had it all planned. But...that James Holt possition was paid a lot of money so she jumped at it when she heard about it. And after showing Irv the list I was...well I guess you could use the term 'Home Free.'" She explained.

"The list?"

She glanced at me. "Mm...the list of all the photographers, designers, editors, writers, models that were all found by me, nurtured by me, and have promised me they will follow me whenever and _if_ ever I choose to leave _Runway_."

I didn't blame her for what she did to Nigel now. It made sense, I may have done the same thing. One does crazy things when threatened. Of course Miranda didn't but...all the same. And at least Nigel could get a better job.

I stared at her for a moment before smiling. "You're never going to leave _Runway_. Nobody can do what you do."

She returned my smile. "Both facts very true. And Nigel can have whatever job Emmett Gale has offered him."

"How did you...?"

"Oh, come now Andrea." She smirked.

She knew everything. Always. I smiled wider and shook my head. "What happens when we get back to New York?"

"I'm honestly thinking of making you the first assistant. Emily has been very slow and...out of it. You've been here for less than a year and you can do her job better than her."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I didn't want to take Emily's job, but it was hard enough getting the woman to bring her along.

~*~*~*~

The day after we got back Emily spent the whole day glaring death at me. I ignored it. Emmett brang Billy by, he had a meeting with a few higher ups. Nigel had gotten his job. It was at least four in the afternoon when Miranda walked out of her office, saying she was done for the day.

I left with Billy an hour later. Emily could wait around to deliver the book. It was her job seeing as I was promoted to first assistant.

Billy wanted to go to the park for a few hours so we took a detour. I sat on the bench as he played with some other kids. I jumped when my cell rang, taking it out I saw it was Miranda.

"Hello?"

'Dinner?'

I smiled. "And a hug?"

I heard her scoff lightly on the other end. 'Yes and a hug.'

"Great, what time?"

'Thirty minutes?

"How about twenty?"

'Even better.' She hung up and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Billy! Come on!" I stood and waited for him.

"Where to Momma?" He asked as he stopped in front of me, gasping.

"Dinner at a friends." Hopefully more than that soon.

"Now?"

"Few minutes." I smiled at him.

"Kay!" He grinned and held out his small hand for me to take. He'd be a hit when he got older.

~*~*~*~

"Thank you for that Miranda." I leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"Oh it's no trouble. Cassidy and Caroline seem to love Billy. Even after only meeting him twice." She smiled kindly as she looked at me. This was a side of her I'd always wanted to see. The human behind the mask. "What's going on in that head of yours Andrea?"

"You."

"Oh, should I be flattered?"

"You can be if you like." I smiled back at her as she walked around the island.

"I'd like to see more of you. The girls seem to like having you around."

"We've had a few small chats while I was delievering the book." I shrugged.

"Ah...So we'll be seeing more of you and Billy then?"

I took her hand and kissed it, I was surprised to see the light blush. "You bet."

The End

* * *

**Will there be another? Who knows! Point is....I did it cause I wanted to! Oh and...Little Comets is the name of a band. I just couldn't think of a better title!**


End file.
